


Spencer's Sin Bin

by spaceberry



Series: Spencers Sin Bin [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also please practice safe sex, Altean Lance (Voltron), Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Galra Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I beg of ye, Implied Relationships, Knotting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, mentions of cheating, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceberry/pseuds/spaceberry
Summary: Just a collection of nsfw prompts that were sent to me on Tumblr. If you want to send me a prompt or make a request, feel free to send me an ask. My writing tumblr is @spenceberry!





	Spencer's Sin Bin

**Author's Note:**

> So I set this inside an au of an au I'm currently working on where Lance is an Altean companion and he winds up working under the service or Shiro and Keith for an entire year and can't back out.
> 
> Also slight warning for implied cheating. Ill have more notes at the end about this, but I don't wanna spoil the fun here.

Being a companion wasn't hard to do, really it wasn't; however it had its moments where one wanted to bury their heads in the sand and never come out. Sure, getting called a whore was a downside, but the altean had wound up getting into something significantly worse (at least in his own mind), by accidentally winding up in the service of a Galran prince and his guard for a year because he took an anonymous job offering.

For the record, it wasn't that Lance didn't like Galra, in fact, the Altean companion had often served Galran business men and soldiers willingly, often seeking those jobs out because they were often very respectful, but it had everything to do with the royal part. In truth, Lance didn't want to serve royals because of an attack that had happened on the moon he grew up on, and the royal responsible had gotten a free pass for leaving his homeland in tatters over a petty disagreement. Ever since he'd chosen not to do dealings with Galran royals, at least until he had accidentally accepted his current job and discovered there was no backing out.

Thus, this job was sucking the life out of him at the moment; his very soul feeling lifeless as he listened to the prince of Daibazaal and son of the emperor, Lotor, speak of the future. One half of his current clientele was standing by his side. Keith was stoic as he listened, attentive as the alpha prince gave a speech. At some point, Shiro(his other client), had taken off someplace saying there was an urgent meeting for generals, leaving them alone at the gala as the high prince spoke words of thanks to the attendees of the Galra. Soon enough Lotor's done and Keith leans over to whisper in his ear.

“Y’know, you could loosen up and smile a bit for this Lance, people are staring.”

Face scrunching up, the omega looks at Keith with narrowed blue eyes, hands curled into the thick, blue fabric of his dress robes. “I'm used to people staring, if they want a rise out of me, they'd have to say something.”

“Say something about what?” Lance stands rigid as he hears the honey sweet voice of Lotor coming from right behind him, blue eyes growing wide as he turns to look at the other. The prince is tall, towering over both him and Keith with ease as he waits patiently for a response. Flashing a fake smile, the companion immediately reverts to going by the book when dealing with royals, deciding that anything else would likely wind his ass up in more trouble than it was already in.

“It's nothing, really. What brings you over here?” The alpha stares him down, his blue eyes scanning his features before Lotor turns his attention to Keith. The two alphas share a look before Lotor lifts a glass to his lips, taking a sip of the nunvil inside.

"I'll take your word for it,” Long fingers trace over the lip of his glass, catching Lance's attention. Blue eyes locking onto slender digits, he makes note of the subtle claws the alpha has, as well as how delicately he holds the glass in general. Such a delicate grip for having such large hands, hands that could easily wrap around your throat or the hilt of a blade. “Though, I have a few questions for Keith, if you don't mind me stealing him for a bit.”

Biting the inside of his cheek the omegan companion nodded, ignoring the instinct to offer his neck in submission. “I could use a little reprieve from the festivities, have at him.” It sounds cold, mechanical as it leaves his lips, the Altean moving to pull his hood up as he finishes.

As soon as the words leave him though, Keith is practically whisked away by the other prince, leaving the companion in the metaphorical dust. Sighing, Lance leaves for one of the balconies, fully intending on separating himself from the collection of royals in the room during his little break. Of course, his ears catch the sound of the chatter inside, idle prattle over music as party goers mingle. Had he not been so sour over many the guests being of royal blood, he would've been inside, scouting for possible clientele so he could secure another job after his year was up.

Unfortunately, a little break turned into an hour long break, the omega eventually growing tired of standing on the balcony avoiding royals in favor of seeking out his client. Tugging on his dress robes hood, Lance stepped into the ballroom again, the mixed scents of betas, alphas, and omegas mingling together in a kaleidoscope of scents that caught his senses. Keeping to the outskirts, sharp eyes look towards the center of the room, seeking out Keith before he bumps into someone. 

“Sorry, I uh….”

“You're a lost little companion, now that your client isn't around. He's been gone for a while, so maybe you just suck at your job.” The Galran beta’s fingers trail down over his face as Lance swats his hand away, letting out a low hiss as he glared at them. They're tall and slender, looking more like a walking twig than galra, and their posture is terrible from the looks of it. Perhaps it's so bad because they have a lack of respect for personal boundaries? Lance would never know. “Wonder why you've been left for so long though?” 

“Don't touch me!” A low growl prys past pursed lips; blue eyes glaring daggers at the Galra, who's hand is hovering near his face again. “It's none of your business why I am separated from my current client.”

Yellow eyes blink before Lance sees the beta smirk, a little gleam in the betas yellow eyes: however, before he can talk, a purple hand descends onto the man's shoulder, pulling him away much to the omega’s relief.

“Throk, you know better than to harass a companion, don't you?” It's another beta, one he's seen standing by Prince Lotor’s side many times through the night before Lotor exited with his client, Axca he believes. “My prince is with your client on the third floor, east wing. If I were you, I wouldn't leave them waiting.”

Relief floods the companion like cold water on a hot day hearing that, before he nods at her. “Thank you.” Taking a quick bow, Lance moves past, before turning to look at Throk one last time before sticking his tongue out mockingly, taunting the beta as he makes his way out.

It isn't until Lance has made it up two flights of stairs that it dawns on him that he has no clue what room he's heading too, his breath uneven as it dawns on him. Silently cursing, the Altean shakes his fist in his robes, moving through the halls towards the east wing. Truthfully he's relieved seeing that the area isn't as large as the name suggests, unless there are hidden rooms in the hallowed halls(which knowing the galra he didn't doubt that there were secret rooms). 

Walking down the hallway, his ears catch a slight sound, a muffled little noise that managed to slip past through thick metal walls. Pulling his robes hood down, Lance listened again, hearing another sound similar to the first. Walking briskly through dimly lit hallways and metal corridors, he soon finds the source of the sounds towards the end. Thick metal block the entrance, the hand scanner by the walls. Placing his hand upon the scanner, the door opened, and Lance's first impression was enough to make him practically glow with embarrassment.

In all honesty, Lance is used to sex, its part of his job and he was trained to please his clients no matter what their dynamic or background. Despite not engaging sexually in over a pheob, Sex was normal in his life, but the sheer scent of it alone made his heart pound in his chest as blue eyes stared into the centre of the room. There he caught glimpse of his client, his nude form on his hands and knees gripping the silky sheets of the bed below him, Prince Lotor's face buried in Keith's backside, fucking him thoroughly on his tongue.

Lance squeaks, the scent of Alpha fully hitting him as he opens his mouth, hearing Keith moan as violet eyes lock with his. He wants to run but his legs feel as though they're weighted down with lead, his clients head thrown back in pleasure as one of Lotor's clawed fingers presses inside alongside his tongue. Unable to look away, he keeps his clients gaze as the other shivers, Keith's tail twitching as Lotor slurps away. “L-lance.”

Keith's voice goes right through him, his gloved hands gripping the doorway as he stares at the scene before him. Lotor lifts his face up, wiping drool from his face as he looked at the companion. His heartbeat stops as he meets the high princes eyes, the Alphas gaze making Lance wish to submit in seconds. “It's rude to linger in doorways, come in.”

The authority in his tone makes the omega’s body shiver all over, a trill trailing down his spine as he steps inside; the door closing behind him as he steps forward. Fingers curl into the thick blue fabric of his robes, fingertips catching on the embroidered patterns on his sleeves as he does. “I didn't mean to intrude, really… I uh, should get going. Y’know, there's plenty of things in the garden I wanted to see but just didn't get a chance to see with all the guards and I just wanna go see them now!”

In the blink of an eye Lance is turning on his heels, tripping over the thick fabric of his clothing and nearly falling gracelessly to the floor. Gloved fingers coil into fists as he lifts himself back up just as easily. His hood has fallen over his head again by the sheer force of the fall and he honestly has no issue with the scent blocking material covering him and keeping the scent of his arousal in his robes. It's best for the alphas not to scent him, best if he doesn't lose himself to his own desires as well. “Lance wait!”

It's Keith, his voice pleading as Lance looks over his shoulder, the hood covering parts of his vision as he looks, his marks glowing softly under the fabric from sheer embarrassment. He sees the alpha sitting on his knees, Lotor's arms wrapped around him, but he cannot see either of their faces(a blessing since he prays they cannot see his). Keith's tail curls at the edge of the bed, tapping the side as Lance pulls the hood back just enough to peek out entirely to see his client. It reminds him so much of how he first met the other, Shiro wrapped around him and nuzzling him, his eyes covered by a blindfold, but the scene is so different now. A new body wrapped around Keith and his bare skin; the sight of the others ridged cock dripping pearly white precum onto his lightly furred belly, the knot at the base deflated as he shifts on the bed. A large part of Lance wonders if Shiro knows of Lotor and Keith, if this is okay and normal, or if he should just run to Shiro right now and avoid what's in this room at the moment. “Yessir?”

A hand beckons to him, the scent of Alpha wafting in under his hood, the musky yet spicy scent alluring to his senses as he comes forward of his own volition. “Stay, please. I won't ask you to join in if you don't want to, but I want you here.” 

The request is pleading, a stark contrast to how demanding Keith can usually get. Hesitant, Lance swallows thickly, standing at full attention before lowering the hood away from his face. Looking his client in the eyes, he stared him down as he walked forward tossing his gloves aside. Slender fingers rake through short velveteen fur as he maintained eye contact. “We’re talking about this after.”

Lance sees Lotor quirk a brow as Keith nods, a shiver running though his princes spine as slender fingers tweak pert nipples. Lance delights in seeing the Alphas pleasure, if only for a moment. “So I take it you'll be joining us then, Lance?” He almost sounds hopeful, almost. There's something there that says otherwise though, at least to Lance's ears.

“I'm staying, if that's what you mean.” Fingers trail over Keith's body before he feels a clawed hand entangle into his robes as Lotor pumps a finger inside the Marmoran prince. “Under contract, you can't touch me unless Keith and Shiro both agree to let you, as I'm currently serving under them both. So I guess even if I did get involved, you wouldn't be allowed to lay a hand on me, and to be frank, I want to be involved.”

Lotor chuckles, sliding in a second finger as Keith presses his face into Lance's neck, the Marmoran prince nuzzling at his scent glands through thick layers of clothing, making Lance whimper. Eyes close as he feels fingers curl into his robes, making the companion feel startlingly overdressed for the occasion, the other two on the bed wearing little to nothing in comparison to the thick adornments of his profession. 

Pulling away, he watches as Keith reaches out with one hand, as Lance gently coos out reassurances he'll be back, eyes meeting with his reassuringly as he hears a harsh growl elicit from Lotor. Pulling his robes down his shoulders, he hears the thick fabric rustle, the comforting weight of them leaving his form as he stands in his tunic, his tight pants growing tighter as he hears Keith growl. Looking over to his soon to be lovers, blue eyes trace over their forms, making note of how Lotor practically attacks Keith's scent glands, heavily nosing the area and scenting Keith as his own. A slight agitation grew in his chest, the omega in him aching to be scented like that, to submit, but his duties prevented such things. He was not to be claimed, not by Lotor, and not by his client, not by a bond mark at least.

Folding his robe, Lance watches as Keith turns to press kisses to Lotor's lips, catching sight of a sliver of tongue goes into the taller males mouth, as clawed hands move to pull Lotor closer. Pulling at the inside of his right sleeve, his thumb brushes over the controls of his tunic, the zipper in the back falling open as he slides it off, revealing expanses of bronze skin covered in celestial blue markings to the room, his own sweet scent meeting his nose as he does. It isn't long before both alphas let out a groan. Pleased, Lance folds his tunic before sliding his shoes off, before unbuttoning his pants. Instantly he feels some relief, his cock wriggling under the fabric as he pulls them down. Instantly he's greeted to the feeling of slick sliding down his thighs, the sight of his cock wiggling free of its sheath making Lance blush as it moves lowering itself to his slit and trailing through slick covered skin. He hasn't been this desperate in a while, his own cock teasing his vaginal entrance as he watches as Lotor removes his fingers from Keith's entrance, lining up behind him.

“Are you ready for me now?” He hears the whisper, pointed ears catching the sound as he watches as Lotor pulls Keith back, the Marmoran princes knees straddling his as his back presses to Lotor's chest. Blue eyes grow wide as he sees Lotor's cocks, the ridged surface of the twin appendages catching his eye as he drags them through the cleft of Keith's ass. Clawed fingers toy with his nipples, making Keith bite his lip harshly before purple eyes snap open to look at lotor wildly.

“I'm ready, now stop teasing before I flip you over and ride you into the mattress.” Lance couldn't help but snort, the sound that pulled itself out of him hard to contain as he feels both alphas gazes fall on him. Freezing, the omega stared at them, like a deer caught in headlights as he stared back. Lotor presses into Keith, keeping his gaze fixed on Lance as he slid one of his thick dicks inside his entrance. Swallowing thickly as he watches Keith's violet eyes flutter close in ecstasy over being filled, his jaw slack as his hips push back to meet Lotor. For a moment Lance feels soul cripplingly empty, his insides clenching on nothing as his cock tries to do more than tease his slickened entrance.

Stepping forward, Lance settles on the edge of the bed before Keith, feeling the alphas clawed hands run down his sides as he settles down. Slick trails down his thighs as his hands go over Keith's chest, slender fingers feeling the soft fur beneath his fingertips as he traces the dark purple markings that paint his lavender fur. 

“Lance,” Keith's voice is firm as he pulls him close, the companions head tilting to the side allowing the alpha access to his scent glands. A warm tongue laps over the swollen glands, sending a jolt of heated pleasure down his spine as he grips the prince’s shoulders, nails digging in as Lotor starts a steady pace. Its enough to make Keith rock with his body, making Lance move with them as Keith nips over his scent gland, making slick dribble out fast, Lance's own prehensile penis fucking into his entrance in its desperation. It's far from satisfying, like poking the tip of one's finger inside and wiggling it but with his sensitivity it's better than nothing.

A growl goes off beside his ear as a hand trails down his stomach, stopping at his navel.Looking down between their bodies, seeing the outline of lotors cock as he thrusts inside. Eyes widening, Lance presses a hand over it, feeling how Lotor moves “Holy shit, your stomachs bulging! Keith feel this.” 

Lance's hand finds Keith, pressing to the bulge in his stomach before he hears Lotor tut, a growl coming from the man behind Keith as Lance applies pressure gently. “Is that anyway for a companion to talk?”

For a second lance narrows his eyes, pressing Keith's hand to his belly firmly as he feels the rise and fall through his own hands. “What are you gonna do, gag me? Last I checked you weren't my client and so long as he's cool with me talking freely, I'll talk freely.”

The smell of Alpha spikes as Lotor's thrusts increase in speed making Keith snarl. The Marmoran prince moves his hand from his own belly to capture Lance's shoulders, claws digging into his flesh but not breaking it as he pulls him towards him roughly. “Stop...arguing.” Keith's free hand rests on Lance's belly, touching the smooth skin delicately compared to his rough treatment seconds ago. “Can I touch you, please?”

For a second Lance freezes, his entire body stopping as more slick coats his thighs, his sopping wet hole clenching at the thought of something better than his own member tickling it's entrance. Nodding, Lance presses a chaste kiss to Keith's lips, “yes. Please touch me.”

A tic doesn't even pass before he feels a hand tugging at his member, pulling it away from himself and causing his member to wrap around the prince's hand. Biting his lip, Lance moves into the touch, gasping as he grips onto Keith's shoulders. A thumb trails over the underside sending shocks down his spine, the companion thrusting into his hand before it dips lower. Fingertips dance over his thighs his muscles contracting as he brings a hand upwards to his leaking hole. “There...please. I feel so empty, I just...”

The other stops, the feeling of teeth gliding over his neck nipping his skin sending a cascade of pleasure down his spine, the others hand dipping inside and making him bring his hand down to Keith's member. “Fuck you're dripping wet, ‘s almost too easy to slide my fingers in.” Flushing, Lance thrusts his hips forward, feeling three fingers move inside him as he moves closer to Keith, nearly straddling him as he rides his fingers. 

Clawed fingertips rake over his insides, sending jolts of pleasure down his spine. “Are fingers going to be enough for such a bratty companion though? He looks like he could use a thick cock inside him,” Lotor's voice pulls him out of his pleasured haze, blue eyes meeting the others gaze as he grips Keith's hair, tugging him backward towards him as he thrusts inside Keith. “Good thing you're not using yours, do you want to fuck him Keith?”

The smaller alphas head snaps back, teeth bared and hips thrusting rapidly at the thought, drool dribbling past his lips at the thought as Lance bites his lip. Lance's hand moves to stroke Keith's cock, gliding over the surface, making the male shiver as his free hand holds his own wriggling appendage to prevent it from self fucking. “Yes. Wanna fuck him, wanna...ha knot him on my cock and fill him with my seed. Please...I need...”

If Lance thought he felt empty before, then he was deserted now as those words made his inner omega trill. Coming forward, Lance ran a hand down Keith's chest; the alpha growling as Lance pressed close to his scent glands the spicy scent of the alpha filling his nose as he does. Looking at Lotor, the omega meets his gaze, the others eyes swimming with ecstasy as he thrusts into Keith. “Please, slow down so I can ride.”

Lotor flashes pearly white teeth, his face coming closer to Lance's as he slows down. Lance can smell his musk and sweat the older prince's hair sticking to his face from sweat as he does. “Now's your chance, if you don't get on now, I won't slow down again and you'll have to bounce your way on.”

Moving quickly the companion moves to straddle Keith, the hybrids hands grasping him and holding him flush against his body as he rubs his slickened opening over the prince's rigid cock. Shivers trail down Lances spine as he grinds down onto Keith, his own small cock twisting between their bodies as he lowers himself. Closing his eyes, he revels in the feeling of being breached, the stretching feeling as he lowers down satisfying him yet leaving him wanting more. Keith's ridges catch on his walls as he lowers down, a muffled moan escaping his lips as he feels one hand pressing at his lower back practically forcing him down faster. Bawling his fists up on Keith's chest, the omega feels lips brush over his making a trill go down his spine as he sinks down the others hot length. Fangs tug at his lips before sucking on the delicate skin, a sneaking tongue finding its way into his mouth as Lance felt the others slowly inflating knot catching inside him.

Bronze fingers tug at fur, tangling in ebony hair as he kisses Keith, the sound of the prince growling as he nips at the alphas tongue. Keith shudders, hips stuttering and thrusting upwards into Lance as he moves, making the omega cry out as Lotor snaps his hips back before ramming back inside Keith forcefully enough it bounces him onto Keith's member again. 

They fall into a rough pace, bodies writing against one another as they each try to meet each other's movements. Keith's hips snapped forward, making Lance loose pace as he held tightly to him, trying to use his legs as leverage to move. His thighs burn as he moves, feeling Lotor's movements as they bounce him further, his small cock trapped between his and Keith's bodies as they move with wild vigor. 

Biting down on his lip, there's a growl from beside his ear, fangs scraping the shell of the sensitive organ. Moaning, Lance feels drool dribble past his lips, his body tingling at the contact before there's a nibble at his earlobe. Tightening his legs around Keith(and by consequence, Lotor), Lance's body rocks forward, a low whimper leaving past swollen lips as he hears fierce growling. “Gonna fill you up, make you mine. Knot you as I'm knotted.” Keith's tongue tickles the shell of Lance's ears again as he thrusts upwards away from Lotor, the edge of a knot catching on his entrance as Keith's pulled back onto Lotor's cocks. 

Shivering, Lance moves faster, the knot constantly tugging as Keith is practically fought over between the companion and the Prince: one seeking to claim, and the other to be claimed. “Keith…” the growl comes from Lotor, and as Lance cracks his eyes open, he sees the other looks like a fucked out mess. His smooth purple skin is coated in sweat, his long white hair sticking to his dampened skin as his face contorted in pleasure. The prince moved, clawed hands settling on Keith's hips as he plowed into Keith, making Keith move with him and setting a new pace for Lance.

Hips moving, Lance feels a jolt of molten pleasure as he mouths over Keith's scent glands, the scent of Keith overpowering as he laps over the spot, scenting him as his. Growling, the omega runs a hand through Keith's hair, tugging at the sweat soaked strands there as he keeps riding. His orgasm is building, steadily climbing through his body as he chases after his own pleasure before he feels a hand slide between him and onto his cock. Biting on his lips, Lance holds back a pleasured whimper, his cock wrapping around Keith's hand before he squeezes down on Keith's thick length

“You're getting tighter...fuck, not gonna be able to stop if you keep that up.” As soon as the words leave Keith's mouth lance focuses on just that, thighs shaking as he clamps down. Keith's ridged length hits a spot inside him that makes him see stars dance behind his eyes. White hot pressure builds in his gut as he feels the knot catch, burying deeper inside him as it becomes harder to pull out. Worrying his lip as he grinds down on the knot he feels both Lotor's and Keith's thrusts get shallower, letting him know that the eldest prince is close, his dual knots likely keeping Keith in place as Lance rides Keith hard.

Feeling Keith's knot inflate him is titillating, his body feeling fuller as it tries to accommodate the growing girth. Clawed fingers rake over his cock, making Lance's head thrash as he rocks himself on Keith's lap. “knot me, fill me...please. Need it.” The only response he gets is a chorus of growling, Keith's hips bucking despite the other males cocks lodged inside him. Fingers squeeze his cock as Lance bites down on his lip hard enough he feels the skin break, a trickle of blood trailing out of the corner of his mouth as he grinds down.

Soon it's hard for Lance to lift, his body filled with a pleasant ache before nails rake down his back, drawing blood as he's practically knotted already. “I'm cumming….” It's from Lotor, a deep rumbling sound before he deposits his seed inside Keith, and soon Lance feels the smaller prince’s belly bulge as his eyes roll back in ecstasy. His hips stutter, hitting a spot inside Lance as the knot inside him fully inflates before hot rushes of sticky white cum fill his insides, his vision writing out as he climaxes over the princes hand and chest.

Locked together the trio ride out their orgasms, heated breaths exchanging as they settle down. Keith turns to press kisses to Lotor's mouth, his cum coated hand brought up to his lips shortly after to taste Lance. Eyes rolling back as if he's just tasted the sweetest confection, Keith offers his hand to Lotor who eagerly trails his tongue over his digits, making the omega flush deeply at the sight and breaking him out of his brief moment of post orgasmic bliss. He'd almost forgotten the others presence, even if he can feel the bulge of Keith's cum swollen belly against his smooth body. 

“So sweet. Like juniberry in the spring. Shiro picked a good companion for you two didn't he?”

“He requested a companion, Lance simply chose the job. He's ours by sheer luck.” Keith purrs, A satisfying sound as Lance rests his head on his chest, holding as still as possible to avoid tugging at the knots inside him or putting stress on Keith.

“Still convinced this was bad luck for me though…” he whispers against Keith's chest, before a hand comes up to play with sweaty strands of hair and he's shushed. Eyes close as he's pressed to a scent gland, nosing into the soft fur around the area as he takes a breath. “How long does it usually take for your knots to deflate?”

A silence falls over them at the question, before Lotor shakes his head. “About a Varga, you're gonna be stuck here for a while.”

“Well quiznak.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know I never answered weather or not Keith was cheating on Shiro in this au, but personally I wanted to leave it open to interpretation. Persoanlly I prefer thinking that Shiro and Keith occasionally were engaged with Lotor sexually and that they're all aware, but Lance being so new isn't. 
> 
> If you have any comments they're greatly appreciated and they keep me going, as does leaving kudos. I love reading through any feedback I'm given.
> 
> Also, my askbox on tumbr is open to requests @spenceberry. Feel free to stop by there and leave me a request or even chat me up!


End file.
